The present invention generally relates to communications and more specifically to using billing services to populate a personal address book.
Typically, when a message is received, a user will write down a number for the person who called in order to call him/her back. The user will then end the call and make a new call using the number. Some time after this (e.g., a month later), the user may want to make another call to the same person. However, the user may have thrown away the number that was written down. In order to find the number, the user may have to manually look up the number using the white pages, search through their records, etc.
In some cases, the user can manually enter the number into an address book for later use. However, this involves manual steps and, in addition, the user may not have all the information that may be convenient to include in the address book, such as a full name, address, etc. Accordingly, the user may have to look up additional information for the recipient. Manually inputting the information may also be inconvenient for the user. For example, a user may not have time to manually input the addresses and contact information for all the calls that the user has made. This may be especially true if the address book is being maintained for a business that has a lot of contacts and makes a lot of calls. Additionally, if the information is not inputted, it is inconvenient for the user to manually look up a person's contact information at a later time.